Let the talented one in
by Slayeroffame
Summary: Rizzles AU: 25 year old Jane Rizzoli is offered an prestigious internship at McFennway Design & Marketing in New York. She travels from Boston to Manhattan, working for non-other than Constance Isles, Art Director in charge. Jane has trouble finding a place to stay during her internship. Read the full summary inside. Rizzles Endgame. -on hiatus-
1. Chapter 1 - New beginnings

**Summary:**

 **Rizzles AU:** 25 year old Jane Rizzoli is offered an prestigious internship at McFennway Design  & Marketing in New York. She travels from Boston to Manhattan, working for non-other than Constance Isles, Art Director in charge. Jane has trouble finding a place to stay during her internship. She's staying in New York because commuting back and forth Boston would be an impossible feat. It's hard for the brunette to find a place that she could afford with her minimum wage. Constance takes pity on her young and talented pupil and offers Jane temporary access to her attic. Jane hesitatingly accepts the offer and meets Constance teenaged children, Maura and Hiro along the way. Hiro soon learns to accept Jane in his home, but Maura struggles with the thought of the Italian-American woman living with them. Endgame is Rizzles but first there is some drama and banter between the Isles household and Jane.

 **Rating:**

T for now due to use of language mostly. Rating may change to m during later chapters.

 **Disclaimer:**

Everything that doesn't belong to me, doesn't belong to me. Meaning characters from the show, places and companies mentioned and so on. I'm not making any profits other than gaining some nice readers (hopefully).

 **AN:**

This is the first official Rizzles story that I have written besides yet unpublished one-shots. I love AU 's of the pair and I've read a lot of other fanfics. I suddenly got some new found inspiration and this kind off happened within matter of hours. I planned to write about eight chapters for now. I will see how it goes and if you guys are interested off course.

Jane is an talented and promising graphic designer in this modern day story, so no cop/detective. (Sorry, not so much it's an AU after all.) Hiro is an OC. character added to spice things up in the Isles household. The personalities of Jane and Maura maybe slightly altered since they have and are living different lives than on the show.

Also English is not my native language, so be gentle. Please leave a review if you like the story so far and want me to continue. I'll accept any kind of feedback; positive, negative or a bit of both. It will help my development as an writer and makes me want to upload new stuff. Being it this story or another one.

Furthermore I hope you'll enjoy reading this fic as much as I love writing it!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – New beginnings**

 _"Good morning Providence residence, this is your radiohost Jordan Steele speaking. It's another beautiful spring day on a Monday morning. Let's kick this program off with some feel good songs to get you guys ready for the day."_ Jane was listening to the radio, nearing midway her car ride from Boston to New York.

Jane needed a dose of caffeine soon and decided to pull over at some gas station on Interstate 95 for a quick coffee break. She had been driving for more than an hour, setting out early in the morning at five am. Jane never was much of an early person, so it was quite the feat for her to have actually made it this far without her life supporting caffeine.

The twenty-five year old dreaded the nearly four hour ride to New York, but it was either that or go by public transit. Which she hated, because Jane wanted to be the person behind the wheels and above all disliked the use of airplanes. The cranky brunette had never flew a day in her life and wouldn't change her mind about that anytime soon. Jane was lost in thought as she stood in front of the coffee machine at the nearly deserted gas station. She dislike buying coffee from these kind of places but had no other choice. It was too early for normal shops to be open and she needed her fix of caffeine before venturing forward.

Jane would be arriving at McFennway Design & Marketing in New York somewhere around nine thirty in the morning, if the rest of her voyage carries on according to plan. She checked her navigation system once again as she sat back behind the wheels, a 'fresh' cup of coffee in hand. Jane is about to spend the rest of her year as an design intern at the prestigious company and would be working with her favourite icon, who is considered a goddess in the design/art world, Constance Isles.

Jane had seen and read everything the middle aged woman had ever published and couldn't believe her own happiness when she received the call that she, out of thousands of others had been selected for the internship. Jane had grasped the art directors interest. According to Constance's assistant Brian Williams. Quoting that Jane's an intriguing young woman with promising talent. A diamond in the rough in need of polishing. Constance commented after seeing her portfolio.

Jane groaned in annoyance, traffic increasing as she got closer to her destination. The brunette left early for her own sake, but realised sooner rather than later, that she was going to end up stuck in work traffic anyway. Jane rolled open the driver's seat window, sticking out her head trying to determine where the holdup was. All she could see were cars and trucks, heading towards the tall buildings visible in the faraway distance. She groaned in annoyance once more as she closed her window back up and took another sip of her now cold coffee, moving forwards with small baby steps.

Jane bit down on her lower lip as she glanced at the time on her wristwatch. She and the art director had their first meeting scheduled at ten thirty, which is only five minutes away and Jane still had to find a parking spot near the company building. Finding a place to park in an unfamiliar and busy city proved quite the challenge. She almost considered jumping out of her car and leaving it near the side of some road. But the she couldn't afford to lose her car, since it was now her most valuable possession. She finally managed to find an empty spot a couple blocks from McFennway and wasted no time, running down the streets to make up in lost time.

The out of breath and sleep deprived brunette stood before the twenty story building where she would be working for the next year. The building has a modern look, industrial with long expanses of space and well-placed furniture. Creating visual echoes and a unified look, which according to Jane could be described as the jarring stop-start-stop effect. Finding renewed energy, Jane stepped towards the desk clerks announcing her arrival.

Jane stood in the elevator contemplating on what to say to her new boss regarding her late arrival. Constance already gave her a break by inviting her on ten thirty, knowing that the brunette had to travel from far away. But Jane couldn't with a good conscious explain why she was nearly a half hour late.

 _"Way to start your first day Rizzoli!"_ She exclaimed.

 _"I couldn't agree more darling."_ A high pitched female voice brought a startled Jane back to reality.

Jane's jaw almost hits the floor as she noticed her boss studying her appearance with an non-identifying amused facial expression. Jane quickly closed her mouth and opened it again, wanting to explain her situation, but words failed coming out of her as she stood awkwardly in the now opened elevator, in front of her favourite icon.

 _"I imagine your first experience with New York traffic is to blame for the state you're in right now."_ The middle aged woman said curiously while hand gesturing for Jane to step out of the elevator, since it looked like the brunette was frozen solid from embarrassment.

Jane nearly laughed out loud as she slightly regained her composure stepping out of the elevator to formally introduce herself.

 _"Yes, traffic can be quite the bi… bother I mean. Hello I'm Jane Rizzoli."_ Jane said with more confidence as she held out her hand.

Constance regarded Jane's hand with her own. _"Nice to meet you darling. I'm Constance Isles, head art director."_ Jane's boss quickly retrieved her hand and her soft polite face was soon replaced by a stern look.

 _"However, I don't appreciate my employees being late to work. See that it doesn't happen again, if you wish to prolong your internship, that is miss Rizzoli."_ The chestnut brown haired woman turned on her heels walking towards her office wordlessly mentioning for Jane to follow. Jane gulped as she took in the posh personality of the distinguished figure she called her boss.

Jane remained in Constance's office till lunch time, were she got reminded of the company policies and the work she would be doing for the middle aged woman. The art directors assistant Brian would also offer Jane any necessary aid.

 _"So that concludes our talk for now, do you have any questions?"_ Constance asked the younger woman in front of her who had been quiet for most of the conversation.

 _"No, nothing I can think about right now. You were very thorough and informative."_ Jane answered beaming politely. Constance eyed Jane's particular physique's once more and retuned a sly smile.

 _"Your smile fits your Italian heritage perfectly."_ Constance said matter-of-factly.

 _"Grazie, signora, but how did you know I was part Italian?"_ Jane asked quizzically _._

 _"Your last name is Rizzoli, correct?"_ The art director said without any elaboration and excused herself from their meeting, appointed her assistant to show Jane her workspace. Jane mentally slapped herself for probably coming off as an complete fool. 'Could this day get any worse.' She thought as she stationed herself behind her fancy Apple computer.

It turned out that her day could get worse. Much more worse in fact. She completely forgot about her sleeping arrangements. By traveling to New York so out of the blue. Jane had little money left to spare and her new salary won't get payed out till the end of the month, which is still two weeks from here.

She couldn't afford some luxurious hotel on the upper east side, hardly even a dirty and cheap roadhouse for that period of time. Jane knew she royally fucked up. She considered mentioning this to her new boss. But dismissed it almost instantly. Constance had such high hopes for her and she couldn't screw up by coming to her with something like this. She already made a fool out of herself today. Constance would no doubt fire her in a heartbeat, before she could even get started.

Jane glanced at the screen of her computer. 'How ironic. Here I'm working with the most expensive equipment in the designing world and yet I can't seem to afford a place to stay.' The brunette sighed. She could stay in the office till nine in the evening and had to find a place she could stay for the remainder of the night. But there is no way she would be willing to go home with some random stranger in an otherwise unknown city.

She ended up spending most of the week nights in her own broken down dark blue Sedan. Luckily it's a warm spring season. It would be impossible to maintain such an arrangement had it been winter. Jane would have frozen to death otherwise. She hated to sleep in her car, but she had seen no other option at the moment. At least until she had her first month salary paid out. Jane needed to save the money she had left, for food and emergencies.

Jane cleaned herself up in the companies restrooms, to keep up an somewhat presentable appearance, but she would run out of washed and unwrinkled clothes to wear soon. She felt dirty and tired without the proper shower or bedrest for that matter and wondered if this was how painters lacking a job must have felt like back in the golden age.

* * *

Jane hadn't seen her boss till the end of the week, when Brian had sent her to Constance regarding some kind of issue. She shrugged her head as it was late Friday. What could her boss possibly want at this hour? She followed the assistant without having a clue in the world.

 _"Are you doing well my dear?"_ Constance asked concerned as Jane took a seat on the cow-leathered sofa in the art director's office.

Jane stiffened a bit hearing the concerned question of her boss. Constance couldn't possibly know how Jane had been living for the past week. 'no' she thought to herself.

 _"A bit tired, moving to a new city and a new job takes some time getting used to, but other than that I'm good."_ Jane exclaimed regaining a slightly less tense posture.

But the change in the younger woman earlier didn't go unnoticed by the art director, who was now questioning Jane's honesty. Constance glanced at her assistant Brian who was still standing in her office.

 _"Brian could you leave, so miss Rizzoli and I could talk privately."_ The chestnut brown haired woman voiced with an earnest tone. Brain nodded and discreetly vanished from the room leaving the two woman alone.

Constance arose behind her desk, moving towards the sofa to sit next to Jane.

 _"Really Jane, there is no need to lie. I've heard some concerning rumours about you going around the office and I want you to tell me which, if any of those are true."_ Constance softly encouraged her pupil to be forward. If not she would have to be.

Jane shivered somewhat at the art directors involvement with her employees. She never had a boss who cared that much. But she was afraid. What could her colleagues possibly have seen or heard about the brunettes current situation.

 _"I'll have to know what they've been saying about me to confirm these so-called accusations."_ Jane said a little unsure on how to approach the upcoming conversation.

 _'So I'll have to be the one to address the situation at hand then.'_ Constance thought to herself as she observed the restrained attitude from the younger woman.

 _"Very well, out of private reasons I won't mention any names but, there have been reports about you spending time here regarding opening till closing hours and that you've been washing yourself up in the companies restrooms. Furthermore you look exhausted, wearing the same clothes and your hair is getting greasy."_ Constance explained and paused for Jane to take it all in.

 _"I can appreciate hard workers, although I must say that, that's not the case here is it? Just to warn you. I hate liars and I can see through most of them. So I deem it wise for you to tell me the truth. Are you well my dear?"_ Constance asked once more.

Jane gulped mentally as she contemplated on telling her boss the truth. It would be hard either way. Telling a lie might just end up getting her fired just as much as telling the truth. Taking a deep breath, Jane looked up and locked her gaze onto the crystal blue eyes of her boss.

A moment of silence past as Jane explained her own forgetfulness about arranging living accommodations. Mentioning the lack of money or people being able to help her and the decision not involve Constance as she spend the first week in her crappy car. Constance eyes widened in astonishment as Jane told her more or less humiliating story. She understood now why Jane was reluctant to tell the truth. True she may have suspected some situation like this, but it still caught her somewhat by surprise.

Another moment of silence followed. Neither of the woman were able to utter a sentence at the moment. Both lost in thought for different reasons. Jane thinking that this was the end of her short lived career and Constance was trying to figure out some kind of living arrangement for her pupil.

Jane is a once in a life time pupil. The brunette could one day rule the design and art world if she so desired. A skill Constance rarely saw. The most refreshing part is that the young woman sitting right next to, is rather unable to realise it herself. She couldn't lose her intern over something illogical as sleeping arrangements.

Then it occurred to Constance that she herself had a considerably large house.

 _"So, the conclusion to your problem is that you need a place to stay."_ Constance said reviewing a theory.

 _"Yes, I guess so. But I can't pay anyone right now. It's nearly impossible to find a suitable location due to the payment upfront policy."_ Jane sighed in defeat.

Constance almost couldn't believe what she was about to offer the young woman but saw no other option on short term notice. The art director cleared her voice, aware of the brunettes far away gaze.

 _"Perhaps I can help you with your living arrangements. But please understand that you can at all times refuse without any guilt. I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want."_ Constance exclaimed and paused observing the younger woman's nervous facial expression, continuing as their eyes connected.

 _"You can stay at my home for the time being, until you can get on your feet money wise. I have a spare bedroom in the attic you could use."_ Constance suggested. A gratifying spark lighted up in Jane but soon followed by an pained expression. A chill ran down the art directors spine as she thought that her pupil was about to refuse.

 _"Mmmh, it isn't such a bad idea, but I don't want to impose. Besides isn't it against the companies policy. Fraternising with colleagues, let alone your boss it isn't allowed."_ The brunette answered.

 _"You're so virtuous my dear. I would hardly call it fraternising. I'm almost old enough to be your mother. You would have your own space and aside from that I'm sure we can both respect our privacy as we would have two teenagers living among us."_ Constance declared amusingly.

Jane was noticeably taken aback by this new information.

 _"You have children? I never knew that. Let alone that you were married."_ Jane said.

 _"Well, I do like to keep my personal life private. As for having children, my ex-husband an I couldn't get any. We adopted a beautiful baby daughter and four years later a son, who I both love dearly."_ Constance clarified seeing as the younger woman was most likely about to play a bigger role in the children's and her own life.

 _"So am I right to assume you would at least be willing to try until you get your first pay check? I would rather not have my employees living in their own cars. A normal roof under your head and a comfortable bed is surly a better way to spend the night."_ Constance gave her one final nudge.

Jane was still a bit sceptical about the offer but agreed to it anyways loving to finally be able to take a normal shower and sleep in a real bed for once.

" _All right. I guess I can try and see how it goes."_ Jane answered sounding satisfied.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

So this is the first one. Jane meets Maura in the second chapter, so hang in there. Please don't be shy to review. I would love to hear some feedback from you guys.


	2. Chapter 2 - Somewhere to stay

**_AN:_**

 **Thank you for reading this Rizzles AU**.

And a special shout out for all the wonderful people placing a review for the first chapter. I love how much of you are enjoying the story. As for a few questions about Maura's age. (Wow, do I really keep you guys in suspense so much? :D) Fear not this chapter will hopefully clarify that for ya.

As for **clsh2777** ; I know right. There isn't enough Constance on the show. Constance loves her children very much in this story. But Maura is a teenager filled with hormones so a bit of trouble is on the way. Constance won't be as detached and bitchy as in the show rest be assured.

A disclaimer as usual. I don't own any of these characters accept the OC's of my own imagination. I don't make any money out of this. (Although I sometimes wish I could.)

Furthermore I hope you'll enjoy reading chapter two as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Somewhere to stay**

Constance ascended from the cow-leathered sofa in her office, making way to her desk. Glancing at the agitated younger woman over her shoulder.

 _"Marvellous my dear."_ She announced with her ever so gracious amused appearance.

Jane sat in her boss's sofa, her mind running wild. Little over a week ago she was an ordinary woman, living her life in Boston. Then she became somewhat like a homeless person and now her own freaking boss encouraged her to be her house guest. 'Working for your boss and being kind is one thing, but actually living with your boss? This is madness Rizzoli!' She contemplated to herself.

 _"Don't look so scatter-brained my dear. Honestly, Jane there's more than enough room in my home. We wouldn't even have to interact, if it would make you more comfortable."_ Constance reasoned noticing the younger woman's withdrawn facial expression. Jane looked up to find a reassuring smile and nodded in agreement.

 _"I know you're an responsible young adult, but there will be some regulations to uphold while you're at my house. As I'm sure you would understand?"_ Constance stated firmly while taking a seat behind her modern rosewood desk.

Jane inhaled sharply, hearing the middle aged woman's remark. 'What kind of arrangements are we talking about?' Jane wanted to say. But she didn't trust her own voice at that moment. Worrying it would come across as some cheesy pickup line. She just nodded again instead.

Constance radiated positively observing the in war with her self-looking brunette.

 _"Don't worry, you'll mostly have to uphold the same rules I've set for my own children."_ Constance reassured Jane as she continued.

 _"I haven't noticed you smoking, which I wouldn't mind you did, as long as you don't smoke inside the house or encourage any of my children to do so."_ She exclaimed as she began her list of requirements.

Jane wasn't allowed to bring in any kind of drugs or distribute any kind of alcoholic beverages towards her children. Jane herself would be allowed to drink a moderate amount, as long as she wouldn't hinder Constance or her children. And she was allowed to invite over acquaintances at a reasonable time.

However Constance made it clear that she wouldn't appreciate Jane being sexually active while she or her children were in the house. Not that Jane found that thought equally disturbing. She respected her boss and would never in her right mind pick up some random guy, to invite to have sex in her boss's home. Jane recieved considerable amounts of freedom, aside from being placed on the choir list.

 _"Do you have any questions my dear?"_ Constance finally asked after justifying her set of regulations.

 _"Only one I guess. When is this arrangement going to happen?"_ Jane replied wary.

 _"Preferably today off course. It would ease my conscious, knowing your spending the night in a more suitable situation. Whichever, I'll let you make that decision for your own."_

* * *

Jane walked up to her own car by nightfall. Constance let her go back to work, giving her home address as they both decided it was better for them to arrive separately. Jane wondered what her boss's teenage children would look like. Although they were adopted, Jane figured they would at least share some characteristic trademarks. But she was kind of worried about what the children had to say under the circumstances. Would they appreciate her temporarily moving in? Did Constance approach the teenagers about her? How old were they exactly?

All kinds of questions began to race through the younger brunette's head as she made way to her boss's house on the upper east side. The drive would take about a half hour according to her gps-system. Jane groaned at her own absentmindedness. Why didn't she ask these questions earlier.

She took another deep inhale of breath as she thrusted her army green duffle bag over the shoulder, staring in front the stairway towards Constance's home. Her boss wasn't kidding about having enough space as Jane's eyes were fixated on the historical Renaissance Baroque white, four floored residency in the typical upper east side neighbourhood for the rich and famous.

Jane exhaled swiftly, realising she was holding it longer than necessary. She leapt up the twelve stairs and gulped as she now stood before a decorative and massive dark blue wooden door. She first contemplated on knocking. Sensing it would probably not be heard, Jane soon found the intercom on the left side of the entrance. She lowered her duffle bag and pressed on the button, waiting for any response.

A coal black haired teenaged boy sat at the kitchen table reading a sports magazine, undisturbed as he suddenly got thrown out of intently reading an article about a player of his favourite baseball, the Yankees. Someone was at the door. The teenager knew his mother would be home soon, but she had her own keys to get in. The boy raised his eyebrows in confusion as he made way to the front door.

Looking through the intercoms display the coal black haired discovered a tall unknown Italian beauty. The teenager had never seen this woman before but guessed it must be one of his sisters mysterious friends.

 _"Maura, a friend of yours is here!"_ The boy shouted as he opened the door and sheepishly smiled as he took in the side of the brunette standing in front of him.

It took Jane a moment to collect her thoughts as she stood before a bulky coal black haired teenaged boy who was wearing a white and blue striped Yankees blouse, grey washed jeans and white high top shoes. Jane could almost mistake the boy for her own younger brother.

 _"Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli. A colleague of I presume your mother Constance."_ Both the coal black haired teenaged boy and Jane were sizing each other up as they heard some commotion coming down the stairs in the entrance hall.

 _"Hiro, your so dense sometimes. I would never invite friends over just like that. My friends don't visit uninvited."_ A honey blond woman breezed next to the coal black haired boy, who Jane now figured, his name is Hiro. The boy only shrugged at her.

 _"You could have opened the door for some mentally incapable person."_ She critically voiced.

Jane wanted to formally introduce herself to the girl, but once again the words seem to fail her as she was discreetly eyeing the honey blond, who was wearing a multi colored deep V-neck cardigan and tight black pants that complemented her young but feminine silhouette perfectly. The outfit was completed with matching pumps.

Jane trembled slightly in astonishment, unconscious about the fact that the honey blonds eyes herself seemed to have caught on the exotic figure standing at the door.

Hiro cleared his voice in an obvious manner seeing neither of the two woman making any progress.

 _"And who might you be?"_ The girl finally asked defensively, snapping out of her pondering state of mind.

 _"I'm Jane Rizzoli. A colleague of Constance Isles. She lives here doesn't she?"_ Jane asked the two.

 _"So, what's that to you hu? Are you her new courtesan or something."_ Maura snapped.

Both Hiro and Jane made a repulsive and confusing looking face.

 _"Maura Dorthea Isles, I will not stand you being this hostile towards our guest. Jane and I aren't' sleeping_ _together neither will we."_ Constance articulated angrily as she strode up the stairs with ease. Maura rolled her eyes while Jane stood there like she was having an outer body experience.

Constance placed a soft hand on Jane's shoulder, bringing back the dumfounded brunette.

 _"Forgive my daughters rudeness. She can be a handful. Hiro why don't you bring Jane's bag inside sweetheart."_

Maura narrowed her daggering eyes towards the two woman before turning on her heels, leaving the entrance hall while Hiro asked Jane if he could carry the duffle bag inside. Jane politely refused the boy, managing herself quite fine.

 _"This isn't over. You hear me young lady. We will have to talk about your behaviour. It's unacceptable!"_ Constance complained as she closed the door mention for both Hiro and Jane to make themselves comfortable in the living room.

Hiro lead the way seating himself on a soft grey armchair near the ceiling length windows, in which he looked utterly serene due to the incoming night light. Jane took a seat in a comfy white loveseat as she took in the purity and elegant interior of the living room.

As she suspected, Constance secretly loved the color white. Which was recognizable. White wall, ceiling, chandeliers, sofa's, cushions and even flowers. Contradicting pieces were found in one of those black leathered couches you lay on while having a psychoanalysis and two soft grey armchairs. The seating area contained a circle wooden table with a massive vase of white tulips. Underneath lay a dark grey fluffy carpet. A baroque looking mirror placed on the entire left wall, making the room appear bigger. Pieces of art and Constance's own work complemented the other walls, giving the room a modest yet colorful ambience.

Jane could appreciate her boss's style even if she herself preferred the use of warm colors, matched with heavy and robust looking furniture.

Hiro was giving Jane an all knowing look as his mother appeared in the living room shortly after.

 _"I'm sure your wondering why Jane is visiting us."_ Constance said eyeing her son while taking a seat in the other grey armchair next to him.

 _"I would have liked to have this talk with you and your sister together. But considering Maura's mood, I'll think it's wiser to mention all of this to her later."_ Constance began as she scooted over, explaining the brunette's stay to her son.

Hiro nodded in agreement a few time during their conversation but maintained a grim looking face most of the time. His mother more or less already decided that Jane would be able to stay with them, so refusing her wouldn't matter anyway. However, he wasn't over the moon about the prospect. Sure he felt sorry for Jane. Not wanting her to sleep in the backseat of her car either. But knowing his mother, this situation would probably not last long anyway.

 _"I guess a welcome to the brady bunch is in order."_ Hiro snickered. Jane laughed at his statement while the boy received an relieved but sharp stare from his mother.

Constance left the two shortly making a phone call, ordering dinner. Also deliberately giving her son and Jane some time to bond.

 _"So you like the Yankees hu?"_ Jane asked after a moment of silence.

 _"Yeah, you like baseball?"_ Hiro replied eagerly.

 _"Like, Love you mean. But for me it's Boston Red Sox all the way, chum."_ Jane smirked.

Jane and Hiro began a playful conversation dissing each other's teams and discussed their favourite players of all time as Constance walked back into the living room, silently observing the two of the very thin spread of people she cherished.

'Wait, since when do I adore Jane? I've barely known her for a week.' Constance faintly panicked. 'It's probably because she is a talented designer and I respect her for that. But there is something about this young woman I can't seem to wrap my fingers around.' She thought to herself as she made her presence once again known.

Dinner soon followed that evening. Hiro and Jane were seated at the kitchen table as Constance walked in with the ordered food.

 _"I hope you like French_ _cuisine Jane?"_ The chestnut brown haired woman asked as she placed serving platters in front of them. Jane eyed her with an baffled look.

 _"As long as you don't mean snails, I'm sure it will be fine."_ Jane finally exclaimed. Hiro snickered as Constance unwrapped the food with an amused facial expression.

 _"Just the classic Trout Meunière Amandine and Gratin Dauphinois, I'm afraid._ _But I'm sure you'll love it."_ Constance stated.

 _"Isn't Maura joining us for dinner?"_ Jane asked noticing the missing teenager.

 _"Yes, well she asked if she could eat dinner at the Fairfield's. Maura met Garrett Fairfield at an equestrian gathering a couple weeks ago. She quite smitten with the boy. I let her go, seeing how hot-headed she was earlier and still doesn't know about you spending some time here Jane."_ Constance explained.

Jane was honestly relieved not having to see Maura until at least tomorrow. Although the brunette noted that Maura was not necessarily mad at her but more so at her own mother. 'What did Constance do to make her own daughter so hostile towards her?' She thought as she took a bite from her dish.

Jane and the two Isles family members enjoyed their dinner, opening up to one another a bit with some small talk. Hiro curiously asked about the city of Boston and the brunette's design work. In which Jane excitedly engaged and in return asked about the teenaged boy's life. Discovering Hiro going to an elite Daltain High private school in New York, his obsessive nature to work-out and his fascination about software engineering.

'Jane would have been a perfect girlfriend for my son. If only she was a few years younger.' Constance determent for herself, observing the natural relationship that was forming between her son and Jane so early on.

Jane excused herself from the dinner table, finding her way to the restroom. Her nostrils flared at the sharp intake of a vanilla sent. She spotted an annual calendar in the corner of her eye while cleaning herself up. Taking a closer look Jane spotted the birthdays of the family as well as an crossed out name.

Beaming positively at the date of birth, the brunette did now know how old the teenaged children were, a respectable April 16th, 17 year old Hiro and August 7th , 20 year old Maura. Maura's age didn't fade her so much, as Jane would have sworn that Maura looked way more mature, when they first had met. She groaned in annoyance remembering the early evening. Jane didn't give Maura a good first impression. Impression is key in her line of business. But then again the honey blond in particular didn't help her as much.

Jane quickly left the restroom, feeling a bit guilty about snooping through their calendar. 'Boundaries Rizzoli!' She mumbled as she made her way back to the living room.

 _"Still working when you're home, I see."_ Jane said eyeing her boss amidst a pile of papers. A surprised Constance looked up from her paperwork, locking her gaze with the warm and dark pupils of the brunette and smiled.

 _"A boss's work is never truly done."_ Constance replied while Jane unintentionally yawned as she thought about work.

 _"You must be very tired after the week you had. Come I shall show you the guest room."_ Constance acknowledged as she stood up and the two made their way.

 _"Your home is indeed very spacious, if I may say."_ Jane said as the two ascended the stairs.

 _"You may and thank you dear. I do love this house, but it can seem empty at times however."_ The middle aged woman replied sombrely.

Jane nodded in response feeling some tension. 'A touchy subject.' She noted and could probably be addressed in a more appropriate situation. Since she didn't know the family and wouldn't want to overcommit her stay by putting her nose were it doesn't belong.

Constance and Jane now stood on the upper floor of the house. _"To the left is the study and activity room. Which you need to pass being able to enter your guest room."_ Constance explained as they entered.

Jane eye-balled the room. It looked so cool. Decorated bookshelves filled with all kinds of books, a giant world map, an yellow/greenish aviator model plane hanging from the ceiling. An modern white table almost as long as the room in the middle, a telescopic device at the window overviewing the city and a room width desk with Apple screens and trendy red looking chairs. It topped everything Jane was expecting of a study room.

 _"This gives me goosebumps."_ Jane exclaimed as Constance smiled fondly.

 _"I had a feeling you might. That's why I chose to put you up in the attic. The bedroom itself isn't like one in the Ritz, but I'm guessing it would fit your needs perfectly."_ Constance mentioned as she lead the brunette inside the guest room. Constance left once she was sure Jane was all settled in.

"Good night Jane, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." Constance voiced compassionately as she closed the guest rooms door.

* * *

 **AN:**

Not so much of Maura in this chapter just yet. I want to ease into the transition of Jane living with the Isles family. I'll promise the next chapter will be more focused on Maura's side of the story and you'll probably find out more about Constance and Maura's strained relationship.

Are you guys getting exited already? I know I am!

Please leave a review if you loved this chapter or the story in general and stay tuned for more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3 – Isles shenanigans

**_AN:_**

 **Thanks for sticking with me so far. I sincerely hope that you guys are enjoying this Rizzles AU**.

Also I'm loving the amazing reviews y'all are posting. It really encourages me to write more. I'm still a young writer so bear with me if my grammar isn't always on point. As for needing a Beta reader. No one in my direct surroundings is really in the position to give me any pointers on my English. But if there are any volunteers out there wanting to help I would really appreciate it.

On to the story, on which I still don't own anything accept scenario's made up by yours truly. As promised more development around Maura's story and her hostility towards Jane. I hope you'll all be craving for more by the end of this chapter. I have quite something in store for these lovely ladies.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Isles shenanigans**

 _"You can't be serious mother!"_ Maura uttered annoyingly, as she returned home late last night. Maura favoured spending time with Garrett and the other Fairfields family members. It was one of her special places. A home where she felt appreciated and wouldn't have to worry about controversial family affairs.

Maura never felt comfortable conversing with common society. She has an tendency of coming across as a unsocially person. Which was easily explained, seeing as that the thought of logics and reasoning just didn't seem to be at the same wavelength of others. The hazel brown eyed woman craved knowledge and even though she's still a young woman, she's able to make remarks about any kinds of otherwise trivial information and facts. Resulting in a difficult high school experience, where most of her peers regarded the teenager being a weirdo and a bore.

Maura didn't have any close companions until she recently started the medial degree program at the New York University. She met Garrett Fairfield five weeks ago at an college equestrian gathering. And the two of them were really getting along pretty well as they had spent time getting to know each other more than almost humanly possible.

Garrett did not only tolerate the younger woman's extraordinary behaviour, he admired the blonds smarts and often found her vigorous babbling about science or other topics highly amusing. He brought Maura out of her shell. Exposing her to new possibilities such as joining protest against school budget cuts while maintaining the perfect gentleman.

Garrett Fairfield became the only real close friend Maura has ever had. Making her forget about her own families shenanigans.

The smell of freshly made coffee brought the in the kitchen seated Maura back from her reverie, as her mother had put down a cup in front of the honey blond gazing at her daughter sympathetically while taking a seat beside her.

 _"Darling I don't appreciate you taking your resentment for me, out towards Jane. I know you blame me for divorcing your father. But the past is in the past. Your father and I had our troubles long before the divorce was finalized."_ Constance paused and continued explaining Jane's stay to Maura.

 _"Father wouldn't have liked you taking in some random woman."_ Maura stated matter-of-factly as her mother finishes.

 _"Jane is not a complete stranger. She is an talented designer and I trust that she will respect our privacy. Besides your father hasn't any say in this matter, since this house doesn't belong to him anymore."_ Constance spoke with authority.

 _"He wouldn't be in Africa if you didn't have that atrocious affair!"_ Maura blurted out as she stood up from the kitchen table, running off. The younger woman usually has a steady temperament. But the whole ordeal with her adoptive parents made her feel on the edge lately.

She needed to get away from her mother for a while, clearing her head she went to see her friend Garrett. He would surely understand why it's a bad idea for this Jane person to leisure at their house.

* * *

Jane had awoken early in the morning not missing the heated argument between daughter and mother Isles, as she was standing on the top of the stairs on the first floor. 'So Maura blames her mother for their parents' divorce. But what has that gotta to do with me?' Jane thought to herself. As she heard a loud thud coming from the front door being slammed shut by an angry Maura.

Jane waited a few minutes before entering the kitchen, not wanting to get caught up in the gloomy air that could be felt. Jane examined the chestnut brown haired woman sitting at the kitchen table dressed in a slightly provocative bordeaux silken pyjamas which could be seen through the black velvet embroidered robe.

Constance had a pained look on her face as she took her coffee cup towards her lips. Jane felt sorry for her boss. Moving closer the brunette unconsciously placed a hand on Constance's shoulder startling them both at the contact. Jane sat next to the tired looking woman quickly retrieving her hand.

 _"I'm assuming you heard our arguing."_ Constance said in sorrow as she stood up, fixing a cup of coffee for Jane.

 _"Divorces aren't pleasant. It could be hard on children. Trust me, I know. My dad left my mother, two little bothers and I for some younger woman in Florida. But I guess the amount of grief is different depending on the nature of the divorce."_ Jane said thoughtfully as she was handed a cup of coffee.

Constance regarded this information about Jane with a touched look. She liked her private life but felt like she could tell the brunette just about anything in confidence. Taking on a more composed look, adjusting her black velvet embroidered robe, Constance began to unravel the nature of the divorce.

As Jane knew Constance was a brilliant painter. Little over a year ago Constance was working on nude projects in collaboration with the art department of the New York University.

Constance was fascinated by the naked human body and started her own nude project in her art studio at home, where she would invite male and female art students. They'd pose and paint for her, getting a better understanding of the human form. But her husband disliked having students over because he was a professor at the university at that time and it would have conflicted with his personal life.

Constance and her husband had numerous of arguments, following her husband taking on a project in Africa. This would have been the idle situation for the both of them. Constance could continue her nude projects and her husband didn't have a conflict of interest.

However rumour followed by an female student claiming Constance to be a flirt.

Constance had denied every detail about the so-called accusations claiming to be set-up for the minutes of fame the younger student would receive. The righteous woman's assertive intentions for creation had been confused for something more by multiple students at that time. Seeing no other way but shutting down the project.

Her husband soon caught wind of his wife being portrayed as a cougar and immediately thought the worst. His wife being sexually intimate with a student. A female student not the least. He lost his mind demanding a divorce and full child custody.

It turned out that the husband himself was less than faithful, while the rumour of Constance engaging with a female student later proved to be false.

However they both decided not to mention his unfaithfulness to keep the children's image of their father in good gracious. The divorce resulted in Constance getting full custody over the children and her now ex-husband to remain working in Africa.

Jane understood Constance's pain and Maura's anger. Being a daddy's girl it was hard for Maura to come to terms with their divorce. But Maura's resentfulness towards her mother is hugely misplaced.

A moment of silence followed after Constance finished her version of the story. Jane wanted to say some comforting words but realised it was probably better to give the other woman some space.

 _"So, now you can understand why Maura is being so hostile. Please don't blame her. It's not her fault."_ Constance said, noticing the puzzled look on Jane's face.

 _"You do realise that you need to tell your children sometime? Or they would only come to resent you more."_

" _I'm afraid it's not that easy Jane. You'll understand when you have children of your own one day. But I'm asking you not to tell Hiro or Maura about any of what you just heard. Thrust me when I say, it's in their best interest."_ Constance mentioned with an earnest voice.

 _"I know, but what about your interests? It's wrong for Maura to hate you for something you didn't do, right?"_ Jane asked perplexed as Constance stood up to gather the empty coffee cups.

 _"I do what's best for my children Jane. I'm a public figure and do not wish for the media to pick-up on this ordeal. It's not your concern. Steering things up could only lead to more hurt."_ Constance finally said as she left the kitchen.

Jane spend the rest of her Saturday morning exploring the house with Hiro for a bit. Considering that the coal black haired teenaged boy knew which rooms were of limits.

He showed her his work-out room which contained multiple strength and endurance machines and his signed Everlast boxing bag. The boy excitedly told Jane about his work-out schedule also giving the brunette permission to make use of the room blowing off some steam or whatever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maura was reapplying her signature soft sorbet pink lipstick in the guest restrooms at the Fairfields mansion, after enjoying a late breakfast. The Fairfields are a rich and solidary family, fond of discussing their accomplishments during meals. Whether breakfast, brunches or dinner parties. Which she didn't mind but as soon as she arrived the honey blond was engulfed by Garrets other brothers Summer and Adam. Luckily she would have some time to talk to Garret in private as she entered Garrett's spacious and classic room soon after.

 _"Hey there gorgeous, I was almost afraid you'd skip out, not wanting to hear more about boring business talks of my father."_ A smirking Garrett said as he sat behind his walnut brown chessboard.

 _"Care for a game?"_ He asked hand gesturing towards the pieces on the board. Maura chuckled shortly as she took a seat across her friend.

 _"I'll have to let you know that there hasn't been any one challenging enough to beat me though."_ Maura said initiating a dangerous spark in her hazel eyes. She never played chess with Garrett before, so she's curious to see if he has what it takes to beat the well-seasoned chess player in her.

 _"I'm guessing you didn't come here for just a friendly chat with my lovely family."_ Garrett smirked revealing his dimples. Maura rolled her eyes at him while moving the first pawn on the board.

 _"Well, I'm rather fond of them. But I suppose that you guessed correctly."_ The cheeky honey blond replied while Garrett made his move. The dark haired frat boy observed the captivating specimen seated across from him. Garrett loved the competitive side of Maura.

 _"You should cut your mother some slack, you know. You can't blame her for everything that doesn't go your way. Assuming your brooding over her."_ Garrett said on the spot breaking the Maura's deep concentration and whipping out one of her pawns.

 _"Easy for you to say. She isn't your mother. Besides she really did it this time."_ Maura exclaimed bitterly.

 _"What? She didn't sleep with another student did she?"_ Garrett asked jokingly as he saw how Maura aggressively got rid of his knight.

 _"Not that I'm aware of, but she might as well have."_ Maura said fumingly as she began to recollect her revelations about their new house guest Jane.

Maura mentioned the sudden appearance of the tall and muscular young Italian woman on their doorstep, claiming to be her mother's colleague. Back then Maura figured that the brunette only came to visit her mother, dropping something off. But it turned out that Jane was there to remain their guest for the time being.

Maura was sure there was something more going on between her mother and the younger woman. She fled the scene as she came to hear about Jane's stay, knowing it was a bad idea for the exotic woman to be their guest, knowing her mother's perversions.

 _"Checkmate!"_ Maura announced proudly as it took ten moves to beat the now perplexed looking Garrett.

 _"So, do you understand, that I'll need to figure something out to get rid of this woman."_ Maura reckoned thoughtfully.

 _"What I see, is that according to your descriptions, you're having a smoking hot lady living in your house. So what if your mother likes 'em young. It's her own right, really. If you want to get rid of this Jane person, you'll probably gonna need to catch them in the act and hope they'll be too embarrassed to continue their little soirée."_ Garrett said nodding his head in thought, noticing a faint blush on Maura's cheeks.

Maura left Garrett's house late in the afternoon thinking over her friends advice. True she doesn't have any prove of her mother and Jane doing the dirty. She needed prove, but she wasn't comfortable with the idea of catching them in the act as her friend mildly put it. Maura needed to do some research on how to handle this situation.

* * *

'I'll need to show Maura somehow that her mother is innocent.' Jane thought to herself as she encaged herself drawing a short commercial storyline for the company in Illustrator. The brunette locked herself up in the study and activity room in the attic after spending the morning with Hiro.

Hiro is a polite fellow, as he asked Jane to join him cheering on the Yankees game. But the snarky brunette denied cheering for any other baseball club besides the Red Sox. While Hiro spend his afternoon eating hotdogs and watching the game, Jane was glad to have the home to herself for some time. Seeing as Constance had to leave on short notice for an emergency at the office.

Jane was so engaged in her drawing that she hadn't realised she was no longer alone in the room as she heard a faint crack in the wooden floor.

Once home, Maura hurried her way towards the study and activity room in the attic. The house was nearly empty with her younger brother watching some baseball game and her mother probably locked up in some paperwork.

However there was one thing the flawless looking woman didn't count on. Or rather a person she didn't expect to find. Jane Rizzoli was seated with her back against the door of the study and activity room, creating some kind of figure in a drawing program on the computer. The young brunette didn't take any notice of her standing in the door opening.

A perfect moment for Maura to study the other woman's features unnoticed. Jane was wearing a white tightly fitting t-shirt giving her a perfect view of the brunettes toned and strong arms. Glancing a bit lower Maura saw that Jane was wearing long grey sweatpants and that the dark curled hair, hang loosely into a messy ponytail. Maura thought it was an odd choice of clothing for this time of day.

Maura silently stepped inside the room wanting to get a closer examination, but the wooden panels on the floor tipped Jane off as the brunette heard the slight crack under the honey blonds weight. Maura quickly changed her direction, not wanting to get caught staring.

As she lingered in front of the nearest bookcase and traced the rim of the books delicately with her slender fingers.

Jane turned around quickly finding the fashionable young woman hovering aimlessly over an bookshelf. The brunette smirked lightly as it was now her turn to take in Maura's stunning appearance. Although, Maura was fully aware that two endlessly dark eyes were more or less drilling her backside. Maura was wearing a knee high vivid burgundy red pencil skirt, hugging her curved body perfectly with the deepest of dark brown tight ¾ sleeved length top and matching high sleeked ankle boots.

This was the first time they had spent time together in the same room since their unfortunate meeting yesterday and Jane couldn't help but notice the mature and dazzling sense of style. Jane ceased openly gawking at her as she made way towards Maura and cleared her throat.

 _"Good afternoon Maura, looking for a good read?"_ Jane asked with a low voice as she now stood closely behind her but staying far enough behind, not wanting to get caught up in her personal space. Jane lifted her eyebrows in bewilderment, inspecting the book Maura removed from its place.

 _"Just some customary backup research."_ Maura said flustered aware of their close proximity.

 _"About the new science of adult attachments and how it can help you find and keep love? Interesting subject!"_ Jane stated curiously glancing over the somewhat shorter woman. Maura in all her haste and nervousness randomly picked out a book from the shelf, unaware of the title or its content.

 _"The research of the British psychologist and psychoanalyst John Bowlby in 1950's was rather ground-breaking. He examined the tremendous impact that humans have early in relationships between parents or caregivers resulting in the kind of person one becomes."_ Maura sprouted out the fact trying to hide her blunder and obvious fidgeting which was exceptionally rare for Maura.

 _"Aren't you the poindexter know it all. Must be very complicated to be you."_ Jane replied clearly amused by the enthralling rambling.

 _"Your being insufferable."_ Maura said rolling her eyes and left the room not wanting to converse with the woman she supposed to dislike.

The pushy attitude of the tall brunette merely distracted her mission this afternoon, but Maura had more than enough time and patience to come up with a plan to get rid of the abrasive woman that impetuously entered her life.

'Just wait Rizzoli. You might have won this round but the battle has just began!' Maura mumbled with an mischievous smirk on her face.

* * *

 **AN:**

Let the games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor. Miauw.

Wouldn't you like to know how the lovers quarrel between Jane and Maura is going to resolve. (Wink)

Please leave a review if your over the moon with this au or if you have any suggestions.

I'll be uploading the next chapter shortly. Until later!


	4. Chapter 4 - Girls just wanna have fun

_**AN:**_

Hey there beautiful people. Thank you so, so much for reading this Rizzles AU. I know, I've been a bit of a tease, but we're slowly warming up to the blossoming relationship between Maura and Jane.

I love all your awesome reviews and suggestion for new games that can be played. Which some of you will recognise back in later chapters. Suggestions are always welcome. It makes the writing much more fun, realising some of my readers wishes.

 **luckypenguinbuddy:** Yes, poor Maura indeed. Some butt whipping will definitely be in order at some point. (If you know what I mean.)

 **Barbie7088:** Well, Garrett and other male characters will most likely play parts in future chapters. I've got some interesting ideas on how to resolve their storylines. Which I'm sure will surprise a lot of readers. But in a good way I hope. But not to worry the ladies will only have eyes for each other.

An sort reminder that I don't own the show or characters other than my own OC's. Also I don't own the Girls just wane have fun song, mentioned in this chapter.

So, I will stop rambling now. Have fun reading the next chapter.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 – Girls just wanna have fun**_

Maura casually spread herself on her queen sized bed, leaning against the soft and luxurious ivory white upholstered headboard. She let out a soft moan, relieved by the touch of her soft corral green cashmere blanked underneath.

Maura glanced over at the bedside table, examining the book about adult attachments and how it can help to find and keep love. Of all the books in that shelf, she probably had managed to grab the most embarrassing one. Excluding the book about human autopsies in the late 18th century. Well at least she would have been able to tell a more convincing story about needing it for school. Which sure was needed at some point. Meaning it wasn't a total lie.

Maura had fled the scene as fast as she could just moments ago. Afraid of hyperventilating. She couldn't lie. Not ever. Maura remembered the time when her mother once asked if she had finished her homework and she promptly fainted not being able to lie.

'Well it's official, Jane probably thinks I'm an oddball now.' Maura sighed as she picked up the book, feeling slightly intrigued. 'Wait, why do I care what she thinks of me?' The honey blond thought as she scanned the first few pages of the book. 'How to find and keep love?'

Maura awoke later at night the notorious book in question, heaving up and down her chest area. The honey blond gazed out the window noticing the nightly air. She put down the book and slowly made her way towards her antique golden colored dressing desk. Taking a seat on the equally golden cushioned stool staring at its mirror.

The drowsy woman reapplied her blurred make-up and attended her uncombed curly hair locks. And applied her signature perfume oil with notes of gardenia and exotic white flowers. Maura glanced into the mirror one last time, brushing down her heightened pencil skirt as she headed downstairs, looking pleased with her fresh appearance.

* * *

A rumbling stomach brought Jane out of her drawing work. She stretched her arms and yawned as she looked outside. The sun had set and unbeknownst to Jane, she had spent hours emerged in her work, right after Maura's sudden disappearance. Jane was craving food and made her way downstairs. She glanced around the house. No one seemed to be at home. A perfect opportunity for Jane to fix a home cooked meal for once.

The Rizzolis are famous for their Italian dishes, lasagna, pasta, risotto and many more delicious treats. Her mother Angela Rizzoli could make it all. Unfortunately Jane didn't as much inherited the cooking gene, but she could still prepare some mean ass lasagna.

Jane opened the fridge scanning for ingredients that were usable to fix something up. Disappointment crawled on her face, looking at the nearly empty fridge, which contained only a couple water bottles, some orange juice, lots of kale salad and jars containing stuff that looked like they haven't been moved in ages. It was no secret that the Isles usually ordered food or went out. They all had busy lives, but still the brunette was a little discouraged.

'Well it looks like I'm gonna have to hit the grocery store.' Jane thought inwardly as she closed the fridge door with a withering sighed.

Roaming through the city streets, Jane spotted a small store specialised in Italian food called, Ipalo's, for fine imported Italian cuisine since 1925. She parked near the sideway of the building. She smelled a familiar scent that reminded the brunette of her old parental home as she walked inside.

"Bellissimo, Garcia aiuta quella bella signora laggiù, per favore.*" An old fragile man with white silver hair and dali looking mustache yelled towards a younger sturdy male figure with short dark brown hair.

 _"I'm sorry, my grandfather can be quite persistent. How may I help you?"_ A young male asked with a polite smile.

 _"No worries, I need some ingredients for my homemade lasagna."_ Jane said returning the smile, naming a list of items she needed. On which the man happily aided, putting it all together.

 _"Thank you, for doing business with us miss….?"_ The dark brown haired male asked as Jane made way to the exit.

 _"Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli"_ she stated with a certain amount of confidence while swaying her hips sensually, turning around one more time, winking at the amorous man and leaving him in a utterly flabbergasted state of mind.

Jane smirked as she put the groceries in the back seat of her Sedan. 'I've still got game.' She laughed and made her way back towards her boss's house.

Once home Jane started chopping up some tomatoes, onions, cloves of garlic and some fresh basil. The brunette carried on preparing the meat. Mixing ground beef with all kinds of Italian spices, an egg and a pinch of salt and pepper. She continued making the tomato basil sauce while the meat simmered away.

'How to find and keep love, hu? I can't imagine Maura having trouble finding a boyfriend.' Jane thought as she steered away in her tomato sauce. 'I wonder why she needed that book in particular, to do backup research? What could she possibly be researching? Too bad she ran away so quickly. I should ask her later...' Jane was brought back from her wondering thoughts as she smelled something starting to burn. She cursed as she lifted up the cast iron skillet and brought it to the kitchen sink.

* * *

Maura breezed elegantly through the entrance hall, pausing in front of the landline telephone, which indicated an incoming voicemail.

 _"Hey darlings, matters at the office are a bit hectic I'm afraid. We've received an last minute assignment, which I need to get in order. I'm going to be home late so you'll have to take care of diner yourselves. Just order any food you like. Goodnight my loves."_ Constance said ending the incoming message.

 _"Ow shit... fuck, dammit."_ Maura looked up in astonishment, hearing the cursing language that originated from the kitchen along with the rustling sounds of kitchen ware. Maura detected sweet aromas of tomato, basil, garlic and something roasted as she entered the kitchen, a bit curious to see what caused such profanity. Jane stood cursing before the kitchen sink, back turned towards the honey blond.

 _"Language Jane!"_ Maura stated petulantly while glancing over the messy kitchen.

A shiver ran down Jane's spine as the startled brunette turned around, finding inflamed hazel eyes piercing through her body.

 _"Wh-What?"_ Jane stammered.

Maura's eyes turned softer as she noticed reddish stains all over the kitchen sink.

 _"Put it in your mouth!"_ Maura exclaimed.

 _"Put what in my mouth?"_ Jane uttered confused.

 _"Research indicated that saliva helps speeding the healing process. It's like applying a natural quick healing supplement to your wound"_ Maura stated matter-of-factly while rummaging through a cabinet, locating the first aid kit.

 _"Wow, your better than Wikipedia."_ Jane laughed.

 _"Wikipedia is frequently incorrect, very little is rigorously peer reviewed."_ Maura commented seriously while opening the first aid kit.

 _"'Thanks, but there is no need to play doctor at the moment. Unless you can magically repair my tomato sauce."_ Jane said sarcastically pointing at the cast iron skillet in the sink.

 _"Y-Your tomato sauce?"_ Maura squeaked while looking absolutely mortified. This is the second time today that Jane outsmarted her. This also proved why she wasn't comfortable making assumptions. She needed scientific prove before she could state her claim. Once again her quick judgment backfired.

 _"Yes, well I was a bit distracted and accidently burned the sauce."_ Jane explained while tossing some ingredients in a pan trying to make a new one.

 _"Ow, what distracted you from not noticing your sauce burning, if I may ask?"_ Maura inquired while taking a seat on a kitchen stool.

'You!' Jane almost slipped out. _"You'll hear about that later. Let me finish this up first. I've got more time once this baby is in the oven."_ Jane answered while flashing a cheeky grin at the honey blond.

Maura stared in amazement, watching the free caring movements the passionate brunette made while cooking. It somehow felt rather enduring. Maura was lost in the moment when Jane suddenly waved a bottle in front of her face.

 _"Mm-hmm, Pinot noir."_ Maura said dreamily.

 _"'Uhm, nope it's called beer. Some genius you are… "_ Jane rolled her eyes examining the faraway look Maura was giving.

 _"Maura are you all right?"_ Jane asked when she didn't counter her remark.

 _"Yes, you're fine… I mean I'm fine."_ Correcting her mishap swiftly.

 _"By the way, mother called, she's working late tonight. She won't be joining us for diner."_ Maura announced as she fully regained her consciousness.

 _"Well, it looks like tonight is gonna be diner for two then."_ Jane smirked, catching the little blush on Maura's cheeks.

 _"Going to be, Jane"_ Maura corrected the brunette.

 _"Do you have to do that!"_ Jane said annoyingly while checking the timer on the oven.

 _"What? Correcting your neglecting use of language?"_ Maura countered.

Jane shook her head, ignoring the woman seated at the kitchen island. She chugged down her beer and let out a satisfying yawn as she grabbed two plates and some tableware.

 _"Where is Hiro?"_ Maura asked later on as the two woman were seated at the kitchen table.

 _"He texted me earlier, he's eating pizza at a friend's."_ Jane said nonchalantly, opening a new bottle of beer.

 _"Whoa, you certainly work fast pampering the kids. We barely know each other for 24 hours and your already texting with my brother."_ Maura declared suspiciously.

 _"Maura, relax. I'm not sure what you're getting at. But YOUR brother gave me his phone number himself. Thought it may come in handy, which I might add, that it did. Who knows, you may have tried to call the cops for a missing person's report by now."_ Jane defended fiercely, getting a bit tired of Maura's unpredictable attitude.

 _"You're being ridicules. I would have called him myself first. And I would not make such a rash decision involving police. You don't know me Jane Rizzoli."_ Maura bit back rudely.

'And here I thought I had problems.' Jane thought to herself as she removed her homemade lasagna from the oven.

Jane decided not to encourage the uptight honey blond any further and remained quiet as she took her first bite, reminding her of the delicate Italian flavours. Maura almost ran off again. But decided against it, not wanting to give Jane such satisfaction. Maura took an exaggerated bite from her lasagna, ignoring the brunette beside her.

An uncomfortable silence followed and it slowly drove Jane insane. She needed some distraction. The tension in this room was too high for her liking and she feared that they would end up at each other's throats, if things escalated further.

Jane walked towards the sound system and plugged in her smartphone. Taking back her seat as an random playlist began to fill the soundless room. Jane gulped down the rest of her beer, feeling lighter already. But she nearly chocked on her beer, when hearing the first verse of girls just wanna have fun blasting through the speakers.

Maura smirked at the flustered brunette, but came to her aid anyways. She patted the upper end of Jane's back with care, while the chorus happily played on the background.

Standing up, Jane struggled to remain her steady breathing and almost tripped over her own legs while trying to reach her smartphone. The song almost ended by the time Jane managed to shut it down. She was horribly wrong, if the usually capable brunette thought to have witnessed her most embarrassing moment.

Maura however could no longer refrain herself from laughter, at the sight of the clumsy woman.

 _"You certainly have an interesting taste in music. Who would have thought that the tomboy liked girly songs."_ Maura giggled.

 _"Hey, I'm not a tomboy. I just prefer pants over skirts and secondly, I just picked a random playlist. How was I supposed to know it was going to play such an girly one. Vomit."_ Jane scolded.

Maura giggled at the sight of an blushing Jane and finished her nourishments. 'Score, one more and we're even'. Maura thought mischievously.

Jane couldn't say that diner was a total bust. Yes, she made a fool out of herself. But Maura did seem to like her cooking. Seeing that Maura didn't make any remarks about her cooking skills. Plus she made the uptight woman laugh, which sounded angelical to the brunette's ears.

* * *

 **AN:**

How will the lovely ladies pull themselves through an exhilarating Sunday? Will there be sparks of yearning or more evil eyes? Stay tuned and find out!

* Beautiful, Garcia help that nice lady over there, please. Improved thanks to a lovely reviewer.


End file.
